Better, Progress, and Process
by lim-shiba
Summary: Teach- and watch your students proceed, with caution; of course. TYL!27x59 -lemon-


**There are mistakes: **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, all to the awesome Akira Amano. **

**WARNING****: strong lemon(s)-gay sexual contact. **

**Happy Holidays! I got this pointless lemon plot from a friend of mine who writes for this pairing-in a way- and she was talking about putting Gokudera in a Miniskirt; so this triggered something in my perverted mind. oh- and before I forget, another warning... Gokudera sounds like a prostitute... french hore...excuse my Japanese.... **

**Anyways; read this with tissue boxes.**

**TYL!27x59**

* * *

_You're the instrument of my success; and the failure of my guard._

Gokudera's lungs clutched as he gasped sharply once he was shot by the ten year bazooka once again. He wondered if there would ever be a side effect to being shot by the pink smoke-producing machine so many times.

"Damn it, you stupid cow!" He curse shaking as he felt a hard surface under him.

The smoke cleared, eyes widened; both his own and the coffee brown eyes that were charmingly familiar. The same unruly brown hair a bit longer and the perfectly masculine though beautiful looking face, of Sawada Tsunayoshi of ten years later.

"Hayato?" The male spoke surprised, looking up to the younger Italian. The said teen looked around to find himself on the office desk of his future boss. The brunette smirked, standing up and grabbing a certain article of clothing from his desk drawer that caused Gokudera to jolt up in shock.

"Y-You're going to make me wear that... again?" He asked looking up helplessly to the Vongola head. Receiving a smirk, he was lifted away over a broad shoulder.

"Well, since you made such an adorable face, I can't help but want you more in this adorable miniskirt, Hayato-chan." Gokudera's face drooped, hearing the usual pet name.

"Did that bastard Mukuro possess you?" He asked as he was gently placed onto dark cerulean sheets, earning a chuckle from the older male.

"No, as usual Hayato-chan. I'm just happy to see you, that's all." He replied kissing the silver haired teen deeply, their tongues dancing violently.

Gokudera shivered as Tsuna caressed his skin, breaking the kiss as Gokudera had accidentally brushed the growing hard on with his knee. Tsuna moved away, motioning Gokudera to the bathroom. Gokudera obediently followed instructions as he climbed off of the bed, and into the bathroom. He bent down and grabbed the faded rose top as he began removing his clothes. He slipped off his clothes, absolutely everything. Sliding the perfectly fitting teal colored miniskirt onto his hips, and slipping into the over exposing top; Gokudera neatly piled his clothes into the same place he grabbed the top.

He walked out, wobbling step by step until he lost control of his body, slowly blacking out. He could hear the soft music playing in the background; some type of concerto he never heard before. Tsuna caught the young teen, carrying to the bed bridal style.

Gokudera groaned as he attempted to stretch his arms after the slight nap, feeling his arms bound together and opening his eyes to darkness gave Gokudera the thought that he was dreaming, that meeting the older brunette was a dream as well. He felt a hand caress his thigh repeatedly, causing him to shiver in delight. He swayed his hips slightly, feeling the miniskirt following his movements, he frowned deeply.

It wasn't a dream, Tsuna just bound him to the bed and blindfolded him... again.  
The shifted weight of the bed told him that the brunette was now hovering over him, "Don't make such a disapproving look, Hayato-chan." Gokudera felt the lips travel down his body kissing here and there, sucking and biting his neck; attacking him as if he was a vampire. Gokudera moaned in response to every touch and every kiss, arousing the adult even more.

"I-If you wanted me do this, you didn't have to knock me out you know..." Gokudera trailed off; Tsuna stopped, looking to the silver haired teen he was currently seducing.

"I didn't slip you anything." Tsuna spoke, kissing the velvet-like skin. Gokudera paused and twitched slightly, remembering the tea the reborn had graciously served him before visiting the younger Vongola; but shook it off, thinking it was an impossible occurrence.

Tsuna smirked, running his hand along Gokudera's thigh once again. He could see the pre-cum staining the miniskirt, Tsuna felt slightly amused as he thought that he hadn't done much, and yet the teen was already so hard. The adult's temptation was held off, since he wasn't able to do this to the Gokudera of his time, so a little toying would never hurt... It wasn't like he was cheating on his partner. The Gokudera in front of him needs to learn these skills to be able to have the balls to ever fuck him. It took the silver haired teen almost three years to finally be able to get him into bed.

"Aw, Hayato-chan's already so hard..." The older male teased as he lifted the sleeveless top to the bound wrists, beginning to playfully treat the two hard nipples. Gokudera was completely out of sanity as his erection was painfully growing harder, he felt as if he was going to explode very soon. Tsuna noticed the younger males pleads as he trailed his tongue down to the band of the small article of clothing. He slowly removed the teal miniskirt, grabbing the erect member forcefully, causing the young Italian to scream in ecstasy.

"Jy-Jyudaime!!" Tsuna frowned grimly.

"Who?" He responded, tracing lightly over the hard on, knowing the pain that would strike up and down the young Italian's spine.

"Ts-Tsunayoshi-sa-sama-ah!!!" He yelled rather loudly, twisting and turning. Gokudera bucked repeatedly into the older brunette's hand as he cupped the erection. The said adult pumped the teenager skillfully, twisting his wrist as if he's played this instrument many times before.

Playing his note; he licked the leaking pre-cum. Teasing the erection bit by bit, driving the teen over edge. He made sure to play the most difficult and highest note; timing the release perfectly as he deep throated the salty liquid.

"It's too bad that my time's almost up..." Tsuna mumbled as he licked his lips of the cum that was dripping from his lips. Gokudera's breathe was unsteady from the pleasure, but wiggled around lightly. His movement brushed against the hard on that developed between the intimate contact.

"Have me... Tsuna-sama..." The Italian teen pleaded, swaying his hips as he moaned sexually.

The brunette's arousal was killing him; the throbbing was something he could never get use to. Along with the venerable silver haired teen just waiting for the older male inside of him, Tsuna was losing the self control that he tried so hard to tame.

He untied the binding of the teen's wrist, flipping Gokudera onto his stomach. The teen spread his legs, the miniskirt covered his entrance, much to the the Vongola's disappointment. He reached over to the bed side table drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube. He smeared the liquid onto his three fingers, stretching the Italians entrance, then coated his own cock in the substance. He inserted his member into the tight entrance, the closed warmth that surrounded his cock made him moan loudly as he brushed a certain spot that made Gokudera's back arch and groan in sheer delight. Tsuna thrusted into the teen harder, then slowly gained a speed that the younger one wouldn't feel anymore pain. Gokudera clutched the bed sheets tightly as he was pounded into repeatedly.

The smoke surrounded the two as both came at once as Tsuna's seed filling the explosive expert as he disappeared before his eyes. Tsuna quickly retrieved his pants, making sure they were on before the smoke cleared. In the place of the teen, his older self took his place on Tsuna's bed. He shook his head watching his boss looking over his shoulder, locking eyes with the Italian man.

"I can't believe you knocked me out and bound me... I was only fifteen you know." Gokudera stated, walking over to the brunette, who was lusting over the right hand man with his stunning chocolate eyes.

"I wasn't the one who 'knocked' you out; Reborn did." He pouted, buttoning the bottom of his snow white dress shirt. Gokudera embraced the brunette from behind, trailing them back to the bed.

"But the Bondage?" he questioned, sitting on the mattress as he took his boss into his lap.

"Jealous?" Tsuna whispered seductively, nipping at the pale peach lobe. Gokudera smiled, kissing Tsuna passionately.

"Of course."

* * *

**Enjoyed?**

**Please, Review?  
**


End file.
